A Twist in My Story
by a-fearless-divergent-victor
Summary: Two-part oneshot AU where Katniss never volunteered for Prim at the reaping.


Waking up before the sun is agonizing. Especially on a day like today where the anxiety and the nervousness are whats keeping me awake. I cant stop my hands from shaking and from sweating. Just three days ago my sister Prim was reaped into the 74th annual Hunger Games. Hearing "Primrose Everdeen" being called by Effie Trinket , froze me. The moment I got back to planet Earth, Effie was already heading towards the boys bowl filled with names. She called out the name "Peeta Mellark" and I lost it. Before I could react to the fact that the two people I loved the most were reaped a deep voice called out from the back "I volunteer" and Gale ran to the font as Peeta drew back. Gale and Prim were off to the Hunger Games.

When we got to visit the reaped tributes Gale told me he had volunteered to take care of Prim. "I promise" were his words. But in this situation those words hang on a fine line. He "promised" to take care of Prim, to die for her and to put fame and money on a hold with a family who probably needed it more than we did. "Promising" to fight every battle for her when each fight could be his last. And what if he doesn't survive? What will Prim do with no one to trust?

But I can trust Gale. He's done so much for us after my father died. He's done so much like volunteer as tribute in place of someone I loved to protect another person I loved. Madge is lucky to have him.

You can never get too comfortable with whatever damn thing life puts ahead of you. I decide to put on my hunting clothes and head to Peeta's house. Its too dangerous to hunt today with all the peacekeepers keeping watch being that it's the first day of the games. The air has a heavy feeling , but yet what doesn't. The sun is barely out as I walk by the town square where the live broadcast of the games will take place. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and encounter the guilt that eats me up inside for not volunteering in Prim's place. Too late for that.

The bakery's lights are on and Peeta stands by the doorframe. He comes out outside and the moment I see him approaching towards me I break down and sob. He hugs me and kisses the top of my forehead. Saying with every kiss that everything is all right even though he knows it's not.

"Katniss, why aren't you sleeping?"

" Because I can't! My sister and my best friend are off to fight for their deaths! My poor defenseless sister who couldn't hurt a fly… off to die"

" She has Gale, she can easily survive"

"Why would Gale put off fame and money to save a 12 year old girl when he has his brothers and sister for god's sake Peeta what if he dies?"

"No don't think like that"

"But admit it there's a possibility anything could happen"

He stays quiet and a bell rings announcing to gather at the square for the games. Peeta walks ahead thinking I'm following him when really I'm as still as a statue, frozen. Just as I was in the reaping.

"Katniss"

Peeta grabs my hand and forces me to the square. I catch up to him and he whispers in my ear

"I'm as worried as you are but I know Gale he's smart and he loves Prim, Now stop crying its not like theyre dead"

I instinctively think "not yet" but, Peeta's right it's too costly to think like that.

The square is filled with half of District 12 the others are probably celebrating that theyre children didn't get reaped. Madge is there too. And shes hurting inside. Of course she finally finds love only to be ripped away from her and taken to the games. My mother approaches and I hug her. I shouldn't be so hard on her. Her husband died in a mine explosion and now her youngest daughter still filled with dreams is gone and probably never coming back. I rush back to Peeta and stare at the screen.

I watch each one of the victors rise up from the platform. The camera closes up on Prim in tears and I start to cry again. Then the cameras flip to Gale looking around and finally fixes his eyes on Prim and keeps them there. I murmur a small "thank you" and for once I'm grateful that I _can_ trust Gale. The timer starts. 30 seconds to the games.

But Gale has a girlfriend to come home too and she can promise him wealth.

25 seconds

I glance back at Madge who has to watch someone they love protect someone else

20 seconds

I turn to my mom who stares at me crying and she too is crying

15 seconds

I grab Peeta's hand and squeeze it hard he cleans the tears from my face

10 seconds

I take one last look at the screen and bury my head into Peeta's shoulders and only listen to the voice of the announcer counting down.

3

2

1

* * *

It's been five days since the beginning of the games and there's only three tributes alive out of 24. Prim, Gale and Cato, the boy from District 2. I feel so relieved that both Prim and Gale are still alive. I pray that today will be the last day of the games.

Instead of sleeping I stayed in the square in the same spot that Peeta made me watch the cornucopia fight. Watching Gale deflect a knife aimed towards Prim. I should be sleeping, but I can't peel my eyes off of Prim. Here the sun is rising but in the arena it's night. Prim and Gale are hunting. Gale with a bow and arrow and Prim with a small knife. She grew up these past days. She's not crying. She has become a skilled hunter, and her blue sapphire eyes have hardened. Not the same Prim I know not the same Prim I knew.

Peeta comes back with a loaf of bread in his hands. I stand up brushing the dust off the back of my pants.

"I thought you were hungry" He says, hugging me.

"I'm starving, but don't have the appetite"

We kiss and the coldness of his lips calms the fire raging inside of me. The fire of accepting that my twelve year old sister had to grow up too fast because of the world she was born in.

"Remember how we met?" he asks.

"Yeah, how you knocked on our door to give us some bread after the death of my father"

"It's the same bread. By the way, Happy Anniversary"

This hit me like a bomb. It's May 20, the day we kissed and declared that we truly needed each other. Of course, we had the same bread that day as well.

"Peeta, I-I'm sorry I forgot"

"Don't worry. I know what you're going through" He kisses my head and all hell breaks loose.

By that time the square has filled with double the people that have attended the past days. I drop the bread at the sound of Gale screaming "Prim run!"

These genetically engineered dog-like mutts follow them. Prim in front and Gale in the back keeping an eye on her.

They sprint towards the cornucopia by that time Gale's in front and on top of the cornucopia helping Prim up. I can't tell at what moment I'm on my knees looking up at the screen and Peeta hugging me on the floor. When they're on the cornucopia, Cato jumps up behind them. Prim and I scream "Gale!" at the same time. Cato was already punching him. Gale is fighting back and he seems to have gotten control of the bloody Cato, but then Cato flips him over and has a sword on Gale's neck. Prim learned how to shoot and bow and arrow with Gale and a has an arrow ready aimed at Cato's head.

"Oh please! Do you really think a little girl like YOU can defeat a career tribute?"

"I am not a little girl", Prim replies with a tear running down her cheek. "Let him go"

"Gladly. Just as soon as you feed yourself to the mutts so that I can finish him off and bring pride to MY district!"

"Prim …D-don't" Gale says struggling against Cato's grip. I'm already standing up and Madge is next to me holding several tissues. Prim steps to the edge of the cornucopia lowering the bow and arrow and looks at the mutts that are struggling to reach the scene.

"Prim!" I scream knowing that she can't hear me.

"Primrose Everdeen! What the hell are you thinking!?" Gale exclaims.

"Let me die Gale. You have a girlfriend and your whole family to take care of. With mine…it's just one less mouth to feed"

I can't believe she thinks that way. I sob or at least I think I'm crying. I officially lost my mind.

"Prim your sister is dead worried. Who knows how she's acting right now. I promised her you would return and I always keep my promises".

The next seconds flash before my eyes. Prim has drawn back the bow she got from Gale and she shoots for Cato's arm. He screams in pain releasing Gale and falls back losing his balance.

"Gale, our food"!

Cato had taken their bag of food with him as he fell.

"Stay here. I'm going to get the food before the mutts can get it. It's just us the games aren't over yet. We're going to need it"

"No Gale! We can get more"

Gale steps down carefully not to be noticed by the mutts who are too busy with Cato. He grabs the pouch and throws it on top of the cornucopia and Prim reaches down to help him as he did with her. While she struggles with him a mutt bites down on Gale's leg and he bellows in pain.

"Gale! No!" Madge screams

Gale was too heavy for Prim and the mutt eventually wins taking Gale as his prize.

"Dammit Gale! No!" I scream.

Madge leaves the square running and sobbing. I hold on to Peeta to take in the death of my best friend. Gale who sacrificed his life for Prim. Gale who left his only love. Gale who loved my family.

I look back at the screen. My vision blurred from the tears. Prim is crying as well and the mutts have retreated leaving the shattered bodies of both Gale and Cato.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games! From District 12, Primrose Everdeen!"

****Author's message**- I don't own any of these characters nor the story. This is an interesting one. Not my best work (I think nut everyone thinks different and people have urged me to publish it so I did) I went along with whatever was in my head at the time and I finished late at night so it's not the best. Review please!**


End file.
